pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberries (Chapter 2: Tart)
Strawberries: Chapter 2 - Tart Episode Listing #''A Ripened Berry'' #Tart #Strawberry Shortcake #Frosting #Jam Episode 2 After returning to Prism Stone, Makoto smiled while leaving the shop. He waved to the woman by the counter before gently rubbing a hand down to his waist. The outfit was very chic; consisting of a lavender tank top worn with a black skirt with big blue orbs on it, a short black vest, a black beret, black loafers, and a pair of lilac pantyhose. "Blueberry Wave appears to be quite popular, I bet Machiko will be thrilled~" he stated to himself before winking while passing by a few girls who were able to identify him as "Sweets-Hime". They would squeal and point, and he even caught a few taking pictures of "her" outft. I can't believe I stayed in PriPara so late today. She'll be kind of upset if I don't get home before dinner is finished. Even though it's been a year of this, she still treats me like a little kid sometimes. But I suppose it could be worse had we not encountered such a hurdle... '' Eleven Months Back "''I'm here to see Machiko. What happened?!" Someone desperately cried out to a woman adorned in a white nurses uniform. She warmly smiled to the panicking young man and asked "she mentioned that her twin would be coming along, please come this way sweety~" before leading him down a long, mint-colored hallway. "I must say, I've heard of all sorts of twin pairings but I've never seen a pair this closely alike. If I hadn't handled Machiko earlier I would have assumed you were her!" "W-we tend to get that a lot...." Makoto nervously mumbled before glancing to the tiled floor. "I feel really bad that I couldn't be there to help her. I had gone to drop off some paperwork that she asked to have delivered to Prism Stone since she had to go do something else. "Now now, Accidents can happen to anyone. Try not to beat yourself up~" ''the nurse said while placing a hand onto Makoto's shoulder. They soon reached a bright colored door with the number ''115 ''wrote on it. Then with another smile the nurse added, "i''f she needs anything, feel free to call the staff and ask for Honoka, alright?" With that she left. Makoto slowly walked into the room; eyes nervously shifting all over the place until he could locate his twin sister laying in a hospital bed; her leg propped up and wrapped in a thick white cast. He ran to her side and sat on the chair next to the bed. "I-I didn't keep you waiting right? I ran over as soon as I could!" Even in this situation Machiko was unable to hold back laughter. "I'm a little sore, but I'm fine. Really. Everyone has been wonderful here and I've been given some pain killers for the time being. They said I can leave in a few hours, or by tomorrow morning at the latest, once they confirm I can walk." '' With a sigh of relief, Makoto collasped back into the pastel chair. "''Thank goodness... When I get that call I was so worried it was much worse. I wasn't told you just broke your leg..." While tense, upon seeing how much food his sister had gone through after looking at the built-in-attachement on the bed, he began to laugh too. He picked up the empty scraps of juice box cartons, wrapped candies, dishes, a plastic fork and spoon, and empty containers and scooped it all into the nearby trash bin. "Anyway what happened?" Machiko frowned a little before giggling again. "I need a moment to think..." she glanced over to him again, then smiled before recalling it suddenly. "Brother, you shall always be my inspiration~! ''I was so happy over the costume design for sweets-hime that I headed out to go to the Pastry Shop to pick up some sweets for you. I thought if I watched your show a little more, I would become even more inspired!" "''I-I think you give me too much credit sis..." "Anyway... I was on my way over, but I happened to slip on a patch of ice still remaining on the ground. I hadn't paid it any attention because the wind blew my bangs in my face, I had to get them away to see... so... yeah, here I am!" '' ''"Machiko... why didn't you just wear a hat?" Makoto sternly asked, rather concerned. She admitted to having not given it any thought, because it had only recently began to get cold and icy like this. Their winter clothing was still packed away in another room. "I was also in a big hurry to get to the shop since I knew they would be closing early today for some remodeling work. They wouldn't be open for a few weeks and I just had to get the sweets today before it was too late. I need more inspiration now!" "Well it looks like you got all the time you need...." Currently "Machiko, I'm home!" Makoto called, slowly opening the door. He smiled as a girl with long, emerald locks greeted him. Her Cyan eyes full of excitement as she held up a device. "Girls have been buzzing about the Blueberry Wave worn by the lovely Sweets-Hime! Great Job!" With an awkward smile, Makoto murmured "I was about to tell you the same thing... I didn't keep you waiting long though, did I? The Live ran pretty late today." "Nah, nah. It's fine! I had my own things to do today. Which reminds me...." Machiko began, reaching into her pocket to pull out a pink envelope, sealed with a scented cupcake sticker. "I happened to find this in our mailbox when I got home a while ago. But I didn't open it." She explained, returning to the kitchen. Makoto followed her in while gently pulling the envelope open; then upon being seated, he began to read over it. "Sweets-Hime, I am your biggest fan and I would love to have a chance to work with you! I would love for you to appear on my baking show, we can bake, o-or maybe we can just talk a little bit! P-please consider it!!"'' - Kaede''. End of Chapter 2 Trivia Category:Chrismh Category:Fanseries Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfic Category:Chapters